


You Look Chipper

by Uncollecther (AlltheB7)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apple turnover, BAMF Alex Danvers, BAMF Lena Luthor, Companionable Snark, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oral Sex, POV Alex Danvers, Possible Character Death, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/Uncollecther
Summary: A faint blush rises in Lena's cheeks and Alex is smirking. Lena gently pulls her arm out of Alex's hand. She doesn't jerk. Lena's movements are almost always measured, precise. Purposeful."The samples need to be assessed for viability before testing, Agent." Again, the lower timbre, but curt this time. [I am here to work, Agent], she is chastising without saying.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174





	You Look Chipper

**Author's Note:**

> Was lamenting the derth of AgentCorp, so I decided to write a fun one-shot today. It has potential to become an actual story with a plot (gasp!) but only time will tell. 
> 
> Hope you read and enjoy the non-angst! Please feed my soul with any comments and kudos!

"This is you...chipper." Let it never be said that Lena Luthor didn't have a way with her words. Or at the very least, the way words fell when she dropped her voice. 

Eyes flitting at the comment, Alex inputs notes on the tablet as the protein-inhibitor is being synthesized. She carefully studies the readout and tallies progress, quickly gauging ratios while ascertaining that the rate of production remains stable. 

"What can I say, I'm just a regular ray of sunshine," Alex drawls at the screen. 

It is uncommon for Lena Luthor to be in the DEO, but of the times she has been here, most of them comprised of the two of them working together. It isn't new and it isn't old. It is...amorphous. Despite known boundaries, Lena remains an unknown element. Much like the alien secretions from Supergirl's latest alien fight.

Walking to the workbench, Alex catches a whiff of Lena's expensive cologne. Underneath that is the subtle scent of Lena's sweat. She doesn't smell sweet or like honey, the scent is closer to a dry red wine. The appeal isn't in any sugary flavor or perceived sweetness: it's that it's heady and strangely deep. A good red sits on your tongue and slips down your throat, leaving you pleased yet curious for more. Alex considers the thought that Lena is dangerous like that: easy to open, not easy to understand, and intoxicating. 

In the quiet hum of the lab, the silence draws on and Alex senses something irking Lena. She grins, thinking back on her day and trying to pick out if it's something she's done. A quiet _ding_ on the tablet grabs her attention and she's immediately picking it up, fingers pulling up the security report Winn sent over. They may have become close, but work will always be a priority. 

Alex scans the report, fast reading the bullet points that Winn made and nods to herself. She needs to get back to command. Turning purposefully to leave, she shoulders into Lena. Startled, her hand shoots out as the woman is carrying a sample to the microscope. A gentle _hm_ is all that's elicited from Lena at the surprise run-in that has the CEO losing balance. Alex's hand is quick to grasp Lena's upper arm and help steady her. 

A faint blush rises in Lena's cheeks and Alex smirks. Lena gently pulls her arm out of Alex's hand. She doesn't jerk. Lena's movements are almost always measured and precise. Purposeful.

"The samples need to be assessed for viability before testing, Agent." Again, the lower timbre, but curt this time. _I am here to work, Agent_ , she is chastising without saying. 

A small smile and snort from Alex, keeping her eyes kind before she glances away to the door. "Noted," she replies, shrugging off the stiffness and walking out. Lena having an emotion or reaction isn't news and it isn't anything serious. People have emotions. And they handle them. 

The command room is abuzz with activity and anxiety. Winn tracked down the energy signature of the weapon the alien used and they're pulling up data on logistics and recent intel. Alex sets her jaw and narrows her eyes. It's going to be one of those nights.

* * *

"Up."

Groaning, Alex shifts, turning her head to the side and rubbing at her eyes with the heel of her palms. It's been three days and she still can't figure out the alien substance and the catalyzing agent. There's a tug on her shirtsleeve, small, but urgent.

"Up, Agent Danvers." Alex scrunches her face and glares as she pushes herself back from where she'd fallen asleep on the workbench. She knows that tone. _Get up or I will do it for you_. She knows it's Lena by her voice and her presence. Lena's presence is uniquely demure and assertive, as if she knows more than you want her to know. 

"The results aren't going to manifest themselves for you. I've arranged for a tech to take over for the next eight hours with instructions to report on any findings immediately." Łena doesn't work at the DEO, but the woman's taken over the lab like she owns the damn place. Well, not quite like she owns the place. Alex found out six months ago that L-Corp provides premium healthcare insurance, matching 401ks, and 3 weeks paid vacation a year that can, with the appropriately signed papers, be accrued. Few at the DEO can afford to take a week's vacation, let alone three. _Fucking corporate America_.

The tone gentles, quieter "Kara asked me to make sure you slept in your own bed tonight." Ah yes, the other unspoken words that Alex has heard every so often since they first became tentative friends. _I care that you're not sleeping._

"I regret giving you a restricted pass" Alex grumbles as she picks up the tablet and reviews the samples and reports again. She looks at the tech in the lab and nods to him. It's Rogers. That's good, he's solid and detail-oriented. A nap _would_ be nice, she thinks to herself. And Rogers can handle the lab.

"Thank you, Agent Rogers," Lena murmurs to the man as they walk by on their way out. He nods, eyes crinkling, even if his lips remain pursed. Alex snorts at his softness. She'll have him doing logbooks the next three days for aiding and abetting the Luthor.

They get down the stairs and elevator without any chatter. She is pulling on the leather jacket and fishing for her keys as they come to the underground parking lot. A hand reaches out and squeezes her forearm.

"Kara would have my hide if I let you ride home tonight." _You're tired, I can get you home safe._

A towncar pulls up and Alex rolls her eyes, unwilling to argue when her eyelids feel like they might glue together with the next blink. She climbs in, flops her butt down, and heaves a sigh against the cushions, not even bothering to do her seat belt. Lena's drivers are all great at their jobs, anyways, she rationalizes. 

Lena climbs in after with a [tsk] and awkwardly reaches around the older woman to secure her seatbelt. Alex smirks at the muttering she hears under Lena's breath about _what is it with Danvers women?_ Lena's hair silkily falls across half of Alex's face and chest, scenting the air. Alex inhales deeply. At hearing the intake, Łena looks crossly at Alex, as if Alex shouldn't be enjoying herself. With a sigh and Alex buckled, Lena settles into her place and gives the signal to go to the driver.

It's quiet, but Alex knows that Lena is reviewing emails on her phone and contemplating whatever it is CEOs of L-Corp contemplate while toting around government agents. She likes that Lena sits in the quiet with her. 

"Does Hank know you're bossing my lab techs around?" She grins even though she doesn't move or open her eyes.

A huff to her right, then the sardonic tone "I did not _boss_ anyone. Davion is a capable tech and looking to gain more experience." 

"Yes or no, Luthor." Alex snarks at Lena and is rewarded with a sniff. She likes sassing her because the truth is that Lena, for all her distrust of government, has actually shown a great deal of consideration towards the people and situations at the DEO. She may loathe that the agency is a secret, but she has never let that cloud her ability to intelligently assess whatever project is thrown to them.

That Lena knows Agent Roger's first name is also a feat in of itself. Kara has been bringing donuts for weeks trying to loosen him up. He finds tasks to do outside the lab or training room to avoid her, and just stares at Kara when she asks him friendly questions. Alex doesn't think he's given his first name to anyone, except the person who interviewed him, and apparently at some point, Lena Luthor.

Instead of answering Alex's question, Łena posits while typing on her phone "You know, someone like Agent Rogers has a lot to offer. Did you know he dabbles in robotics?" 

If Alex had her eyes open, she'd roll them. Rogers wouldn't be the first agent Łena Luthor poached from the DEO and it grates against Alex that Łena can, and sometimes does, use her swagger to her advantage. The CEO doesn't flaunt her money, but the last time Alex received a two weeks notice from another promising intern in their science division, Łena had sent a box of burn creams. She might not be evil, but the damn woman was a pain in the ass. 

The tired agent growls "Don't you fucking even, Luthor."

Alex huffs and senses Lena's smug satisfaction. There's a pause and the car stops. Lena shifts as she frees herself and turns to the red-haired woman with a patronizing eyebrow arch.

"Can you unbuckle yourself?" 

Rolling her eyes, Alex yanks the handle on the door.

* * *

There's a rustling next to Alex and a gentle tinkling alarm being silenced. A murmured apology and _forgot, early meeting yesterday._

Over the last few months, they have developed a routine of sorts between their respective offices and their bedrooms. It's nothing specific, but is definite. They share romantic and sexual feelings, let their friends tease them about it, and otherwise get on with their days.

Cracking open her eyes in the dim light, she sees the dark braid against a pale expanse of smooth skin. There's a tattoo on the lower half of the woman's back that is lost to the covers and Alex reaches out to trace a finger along the elegant design. 

The touch elicits a higher pitched hum, the CEO rolling over to Alex with intense eyes and a strong hold on her hip. The green-blue darts over Alex's face and Alex wonders if it's possible for anyone to have a more seductive gaze. 

Immaculately trimmed nails scrape down Alex's frame and fingertips slide back up to cup the back of Alex's neck. The familiar pool of heat in her belly is stronger this morning and she's grateful that Lena is also a morning sex person. And afternoon sex person. And... well, she's a sexual person. Or maybe it's just that Lena Luthor likes to have sex when she wants to have sex.

Whatever it is, Alex doesn't particularly need to care, and she gasps as Lena's dexterous fingers slip downward. The younger woman is adept at quickly finding sensual areas and then manipulating them. It surprises Alex that someone who claims that finding partners is difficult, Lena seems more than equipped to handle herself in the bedroom. It would probably be daunting if Alex had been queer longer, but the younger woman's knowledge and confidence are inspiring. 

Unabashedly, Lena wanders Alex's body, pressing into the lean muscle as if she's equally curious and impatient. There's always an undercurrent to Lena's focused attention that grips the DEO agent's gut. It's a hunger. A want. A smug satisfaction as she spreads Alex open and devours what she wants. And Alex preens at this because she wants to be devoured.

Lena rarely asks. She demands. Not with words, though, with her body, her breath, her mouth she is demanding Alex's full attention and Alex arches up as she watches the woman between her thighs. 

When she's done coming, Lena crawls up Alex's body and reaches over to the bedside drawers and pulls out the strap. A devious grin spreads on Alex's face and she is quickly lifting her hips and sliding the strap into place. 

With everything together, the redhead slides a hand to the back of Lena's neck and drags her close for a kiss. Neither of them particularly do morning breath, but the woman is fucking sexy and Alex wants her mouth.

Obliging, the raven-haired woman moans against her lips and slides a hand down to pull on Alex's strapped dick. She wants it.

With a hand cupping Lena's breast, Alex groans and looks up with deadpan expression "You're in a... chipper mood."

Lena rolls her eyes and reaches over to the side. For a fraction of a second, Alex is afraid she's crossed a line with the snark, but Lena comes back with a smaller dildo in hand and pops it into her mouth to suck. Already having come, Alex feels herself ready for more at the sight of Lena's lips moving over the shaft, her cheeks hollowing as she moves it slowly in and out. Then she licks it messily - she likes being dirty - and shimmies it under the strap and into Alex's throbbing center.

Then the CEO is straddling her, tossing the braid back over her shoulder, and working the larger dildo into herself. Everything is burning in Alex's veins. Everything is centering on Lena and what the damn temptress is doing in her bed. Everything focused on Lena, she watches as the woman half gasps and moans at the intrusion. The alluring eyes close and her head tilts back to moan upwards at the ceiling. Lena's thighs clench Alex tightly as if she's trying pull Alex into herself.

And Alex Danvers loves it. She's moving her hands, holding Lena's hips and thighs as the woman begins thrusting above her. Soon, the dark-haired woman is bending forward to kiss Alex, murmuring that she likes riding her dick, that she wants Alex to come inside her and she's pulling Alex up into a sitting position to claw at her shoulders as she begins to buck earnestly. 

Bouncing up with her hips, Alex feels the dildo inside her shift and groans. She's so hot, Lena's so hot, and this is amazing. The crazy beautiful woman digging nails into her neck and hair whimpers when Alex latches onto her breast. 

Knowing Lena, this won't last long. She loves how fast the woman can orgasm. It's new to her and she is fascinated by it. If Lena has an opinion on her pacing, she doesn't mention it. She just comes, and as long as Alex is willing, she keeps coming, pressing and pushing into Alex like a need, fingers urgent, mouth insistent until she can't breathe or Alex taps. 

Swirling her tongue around Lena's nipple, Alex groans into the flesh and wraps a strong arm around her waist to hold her still.

"Stop," she commands. 

Lena tries to keep riding, a keening whimper falling from her lips, eyes glaring and pleading as she pants through her nose and works her lower lip between her teeth. But Alex strengthens her grip and sets her jaw. Lena's thighs are twitching and her fingers clamp on Alex's shoulders. The woman soaked through the harness and Alex can feel the damp fabric between her legs. The wet heat between their centers is glorious. 

Alex smiles like a cat and runs a hand up Lena's back before gently pushing her to the side to lay them down. She wants to be the reason the CEO is screaming out an orgasm, she doesn't want to just watch it happen this morning.

"Ready to be a dirty slut and take my dick?" she breathes into Lena's ear and bites the shell of it gently. 

Nodding, Lena pulls up her knees and wraps her legs around Alex. Her green-blue eyes are pleading with Alex to keep moving the dildo inside her, her hands palming and pressing and scratching Alex's shoulders and sides and back. 

"Say it," Alex says.

Lena whimpers, eyes hopeful and sweet as she moves her hips against Alex's. 

"Please," she says in a small voice. 

Alex adjusts slightly, but remains unimpressed. "Say it."

A huff and an indignant glare flash across her chiselled features. Lena is a proud woman. Alex waits, smug in her knowledge of the younger woman's sexual appetite.

Lena closes her eyes as if she's willing her body to orgasm on its own. Legs twitching around Alex, she moans again.

"Come on, pretty girl," Alex whispers encouragingly.

Lena is worrying her lip, trying to hold out. But she fails. "Please fuck my pussy" Lena breathes out quickly and moans as soon as Alex begins rocking her hips into her. 

Dirty talk, especially in Lena's slight accent, just [ _does_ ] something to Alex. 

"Please may I come," Lena asks suddenly. The deep piercing need that's been coiling in Alex is ratcheted up and Alex doesn't want to wait anymore to make the woman come. She roughly commands Lena to hold on to the headboard as she grips Lena's thighs. Nudging into her to make sure she's in a good position, Alex begins to thrust forcefully. 

The CEO's panting turns into gasping breaths and stutters as her thighs clutch Alex and she's angling her hips to match the rhythm. A low groan turns into a raspy grunt and Alex can hear the desperation in Lena's breath and voice. 

"Please-please-please-" Lena is begging Alex.

Alex thrusts harder, relishing the sweat that is coating their bodies and enjoying the strain of giving it to Lena Luthor like a boss. 

"Say it" Alex growls in Lena's ear and latches onto her throat, teeth scraping and sucking the soft skin between them. She's squeezing the dildo between her own legs and with every thrust, her clit is being rubbed while the dildo is being pushed in to her. It's fucking perfect and she's so close to coming herself she can barely think.

Face contorted in a look of hope and defeat, Lena is hitting the headboard with fists and hands, barely able to maintain control. "Please" her voice is a throaty scream and desperate "Please fuck my brains out, Agent Danvers!"

Ah yes, and then there's desperate Lena cursing and using her title.

"Yes, ma'am." There's a flash of satisfaction that rolls deep in Alex at the begging. With a smug smirk, she hungrily obeys and snarls into her neck and dredges up a little more power. She is slamming into Lena and their bodies are rocking up, the sound of Lena crying out, of her orgasming filling her ears. The coil snaps inside Alex at this and she's flying over the edge.

"I'm coming - " she groans, "keep coming - until I tell you to stop." As her orgasm convulses and builds through her body, Alex's rhythm becomes more erratic. Lena's hands come down around her shoulders and she's moving with Alex, fire-breathing through her orgasm. The sharp hot jolts of her coming with Lena overcome Alex and her mind explodes into a white heat. 

Pulsing around the dildo, Alex pants into Lena, thrusts coming back to a slower normal rhythm. Lena is still writhing, still coming, and Alex feels a thrill shoot through her stomach and up her spine at the woman's sexual capacity. Even having just orgasmed, this turns Alex on and she feels her body itching to go again. But first.

"You can stop," she heaves out against the damp hair at Lena's temple. 

The woman's body practically sags underneath her and Lena is panting, weakly humming with each exhale as she lets the aftershocks roll through her body. Alex slows her pace between Lena's legs to a stop and collapses.

This is great, Alex thinks, and even though she's already lying half on top of Lena, she tosses an arm over her shoulder to cradle her head. 

Lena's breathing slows and she opens her eyes to glance at Alex through half-lidded eyes. It's a glance that Alex has come to decrypt in the last month. 

Alex closes her eyes and groans "What day is it?" She asks.

There's a moment of silence, then Lena's low melodic chuckle. "She asks the one who had her brains fucked out," the CEO takes another deep breath trying to regain herself. 

Slowly, Alex pulls out and rolls over to the nightstand where her phone is sitting. She huffs with satisfaction. "It's only 6am." She rolls back and grins at her dark-haired lover. 

Both eyes closed, Lena presses her lips together and raises an eyebrow. "That gives us more than enough time," she determines with a smirk.

Rolling in, she kisses Alex before moving down Alex's body. She nips down Alex's abs, hand already stroking the dildo and Alex feels the swell of pride and eroticism at it. If there's anything she's learned from the younger woman, it's that there's a lot of delicious fun to be had if you stop judging yourself in the bedroom. 

With every stroke, Lena is pressing the dildo base against Alex's clit and it's whetting the edge of her hunger. With another hum and playful eyes on Alex's face, Lena takes it into her mouth. Instinctively, Alex slides a hand into the dark-strands to hold her head as it bobs up and down. 

Lena is pushing Alex's knees wider apart and humming happily as she swallows Alex's length wetly. The rhythm of her mouth obliterates coherent thought, and Alex doesn't realize that Lena has her fingers under the strap until she feels the dildo sliding out.

The hand in Lena's hair clenches and Alex thrusts into the woman's eager mouth to express her displeasure. Lena makes an irritated sound in the back of her throat and glares up at Alex through narrowed eyes, though she doesn't stop sucking. 

There's a swipe of a dexterous finger along her folds and Alex's hips jerk. Surprised, she looks down again and the woman arches an eyebrow. _How dare you question me_ , it says. Alex snorts, humping into Lena's face again to shut her up, so to speak. Fucking arrogant woman. 

She is about to make a snarky comment when the fingers that had slipped under the strap press between her folds and slide into her. Surprised again, Alex groans. Lena curls her fingers and all thought leaves Alex's mind as Lena's mouth works her dick and Lena's other hand is pumping three fingers into her, dragging them over her g-spot. 

"Ffffuck me, Luthor," the words tumble out of Alex's mouth. 

Lena murmurs around the tip of the dildo "That is the idea." And it's that unreasonably sexy voice again. Alex's hips jerk as she begins to feel the onset of her orgasm, feeling herself noisily be spread by Lena while the woman swallows her dick.

With her free hand, Lena grabs Alex's hand on her head and pushes as she more vigorously sucks in the cock. The tingling in Alex's belly intensifies as Alex takes the hint. She could come right now. Instead, she grits her teeth and places both hands on Lena's head, thrusting deeper into Lena's mouth. As they find Lena's oral boundaries and Lena's fingers slam into Alex, the agent's control starts to slip. Feeling her orgasm shoot down her belly and into her core, Alex clutches Lena's dark hair, one hand bunching up the braid, and jams the dildo down the woman's throat, her legs stiffening. Lena's gagging sounds send thrills through her folds as her center pulses and waves of pleasure crash through her body. Lena pulls up coughing only to dive back down, eyes watery and smug, watching Alex gasp and twitch.

Lena slows the pace as Alex's climax peaks and stops at Alex's signal. Heaving a breath, Alex smiles. 

"My turn," Lena exhales and the Luthor is crawling back up Alex's body. Spent, Alex is reaching out to Lena in an attempt to further her pleasure.

"I'm going to ride you again, Danvers, only this time, you're going to grab my tits and watch me use you." Lena's imperious tone is accompanied by a swollen-lipped smirk as she takes the agent's hands and shoves them onto her breasts until they are squashed delectably in Alex's palms.

"Yes," Lena hisses and sinks down on Alex's dick. Hands on Alex's hips, she slowly rolls her hips forward and back with a satisfied groan. "Now lay there and watch me come."

Like it's a choice not to watch the most alluring and wild partner Alex has ever had come apart in her lap. Alex's brown eyes track Lena's jerking hips as she squeezes the rounded flesh of her tits. Very quickly, the CEO is panting snapping and twisting her hips on Alex's cock. Lena is a bona-fide sexy bitch and her cravings are devouring everything that is Alex. 

A flush blossoms up Lena's chest to her neck and cheeks. A low moan escapes the curve of Lena's lips and Alex can tell she's about to come. The nipples in her palms are stiff and Alex leans up to take one oh her mouth. At this, Lena begins shaking and wraps an arm around Alex's head, clamping her in place as she climaxes.

The balcony door of Alex's living room slams open and Kara is shouting "ALEX! WE GOT A LEAD! WE --" 

At the first sounds of Kara's break in, Alex bolts to action. In the span of a second, she yanks Lena down and rolls atop her to grab the pistol behind the headboard. Shielding Lena, she trains the gun at her sister (who she thinks is a freaking intruder) without even thinking.

Kara turns from looking in to the kitchen to Alex's gun trained at her and her eyes go wide. 

Realizing, Alex drops the stance and glares "WHY CAN'T YOU KNOCK FOR CHRISSAKES!" Lena is struggling to catch her breath behind Alex's back, one arm wrapped around Alex's middle and clutching tightly. When Lena realizes it's Kara she heaves an incredulous sigh [ _Unbelievable_ ] and flops on her back.

The three women marinate in the quiet, the only sound heard is Lena steadying her breaths. Then there's a groan from the long-haired woman as she climbs out of bed. _[Fucking Danvers women]_. She is completely naked and if Alex weren't as embarrassed as she is pissed, she'd be laughing. 

The naked woman moving breaks Kara out of whatever paralysis has gripped her and she whips around, bags of pastries and coffee in hand. She squeaks an apology over her shoulder and stiffens when Lena grabs a cup of coffee from the tray and the bags of pastries and saunters over to the kitchen island, cell phone tucked in her arm pit. 

Kara whips back around, face completely red, and Alex is jamming a sports bra over her head and pulling up a clean pair of knickers. Grabbing an undershirt, she shoves her arms through that and looks up to see what Lena is doing in the kitchen. Watching Lena move, Alex just knows that the CEO is planning to make Kara pay for this interruption. 

_Good, let my dumb alien sister finally learn a lesson on barging in on people_.

As it stands, though, Kara said something about a lead. "What lead?" Alex asks seriously. 

"What lead?" Kara parrots blankly.

From the kitchen there's a sharp intake of a breath and Alex can all but hear Lena counting as she roughly sets the coffee down and stalks to the microwave to yank it open, throw in a couple pastry bags, and loudly slam it shut. Kara might not make it out of the apartment alive, Alex realizes. 

Alex lifts a hand up in the air at Kara. "What is the lead that you found that is the reason you came bursting into my apartment?"

Lena props herself on her elbows on the island, typing something on the screen of her phone with one hand while she delicately shoves an apple turnover into her mouth with the other. At Kara's lack of response and the growing silence, her eyes dart up and cast a baleful stare.

Kara winces as if she can feel the incendiary glare coming from Lena. 

"Oh right!" Kara recovers and smiles weakly as she lets out a breath, blowing up her bangs. "The lead." Kara looks over when Lena struts by again, face lighting up red as Lena gathers her clothes and bag. With a glance at her phone, Lena shoves it in the bag and pulls out Kara's National City hoodie. She yanks it over her head, grabs Alex's sweats and pulls them over her hips before turning to the sisters. Knowing and seeing that Lena is wearing absolutely nothing underneath the sweats is a whole different level of erotic that Alex didn't know the Luthor could pull off. Is there anything that doesn't make the woman look sexy?

Alex looks back to Kara, waiting to hear this all-important information from her sister. Kara looks back at Alex, lips pursing in a straight line, conveying that it's classified and is waiting for Lena to leave to discuss confidential information on their case. At this unspoken communication, both sisters turn, watching the Luthor put herself together.

Clocking the situation, Lena sets her jaw and raises her chin at Kara and just as coldly assesses Alex. "I'll see myself out then." She steps forward to kiss Alex on the cheek. "Good luck with your case. And don't wait up for me tonight, I'll probably stay late." Alex nods as Lena heads to the door. They're both busy people trying to make the city a better place. They'll stay in touch one way or another.

Kara finally notices that Lena is in her hoodie. "Hey! You can't wear my hoodie after you - you - " the kryptonian sputters with a look of horrified disdain " - with my sister!"

Lena stops at the doorway and pivots, arching an eyebrow. Alex swears that the room drops in temperature. "I can't? Are you going to come here and take it from me?"

There is a dangerous quiet surrounding Lena at the doorway. The silence drags. Kara swallows, staring, lips failing to find a response. Ascertaining that she is, in fact, in charge of this particular moment, Lena sniffs as if dismissing their existence and leaves. The door quietly clicks shut behind her.

Both sisters are left standing, eyebrows up and mouths open. Alex swallows and looks to Kara. Kara turns and looks back. There's another drawn silence before Kara complains.

"You know, my best friend was a lot more chipper before you started hooking up."


End file.
